


Брат

by Psychonavt



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychonavt/pseuds/Psychonavt
Summary: Зарисовка об отношениях братьев Саб-Зиро.https://ficbook.net/readfic/7897390





	Брат

Би-Хан не обратился к Куай Ляну сразу, а, как это было у него в обычае, сначала прошелся туда-обратно, утомительно мелькая перед глазами. Черная фигура резала наискось лезшие в окна лучи зимнего солнца. Особого смысла в этом не было: комнатушка два на три в лучшем случае, эффекта, который это давало на широком мощеном дворе резиденции, достичь бы не удалось при всем желании. Но жути нагнал, надо отдать ему должное. 

Это Би-Хану удавалось лучше всего: привести в ужас, напугать до дрожи, вызвать к себе отвращение, заслужить искреннюю, чистую и ничем не замутненную ненависть… Он, кажется, даже особо не старался, видимо, таков был его дар, выданный расщедрившейся судьбой помимо криокинеза. 

Куай Лян мало что помнил о своем детстве и отчем доме, но добрая половина немногих его воспоминаний так или иначе содержала в себе Би-Хана с гордо задранным подбородком и отца, орущего на строптивого сына во все горло. Куай Лян помнил, что искренне сочувствовал брату в такие моменты, но теперь это казалось ему чем-то вроде помешательства. _Это же Би-Хан, черт его возьми_. Ненормальный Би-Хан, в родстве с которым лучше не признаваться даже под пыткой, потому что «твой брат вчера отколотил такого-то до кровавых соплей за то, что тот сбил шаг, не выучил с первого раза новый прием, не выполнил какой-то там ритуал» и еще многое, многое и многое… 

Куай Лян выслушал нытье и брань товарищей безразлично и невнимательно. Все думали, что ему-то даются поблажки, но куда там — он уже в первый год своего обучения выучил наизусть все поводы, которые могли навлечь на его голову гнев Би-Хана, и научился не нарушать негласно установленных правил. Если ему самому того не хотелось, а с каждым годом такое желание возникало все чаще и чаще. 

Поначалу Куай Лян быстро забывал тяжесть кулаков старшего брата. В глубине его души несмотря ни на что жило стыдное, потаенное чувство неразрывной связи, которая была для него куда более священной, важной и судьбоносной, чем многословные клятвы верности клану. Он начинал изо всех сил выкладываться на тренировках, держал спину прямо, даже когда его никто не видел, учил наизусть треклятые заклинания, пока язык не начинал заплетаться, а еще смотрел. Смотрел во все глаза, молясь, чтобы его жадный взгляд не заметили. 

Куай Лян хотел походить на брата — до тошноты и зуда под кожей. Хотел ходить так же легко и двигаться так же плавно, так, чтобы даже песок под подошвами не шуршал. Хотел, чтобы форма клана сидела на нем так же ладно и красиво. Чтобы руки так же ловко управлялись со всем оружием, что в них попадет. Чтобы никто из наставников не смел повысить на него голос. _Это же Би-Хан._ Куаю хотелось, чтобы о нем говорили точно так же, с уверенностью и уважением: «Это же Куай Лян. Куай Лян — младший брат Би-Хана. Чему вы удивляетесь?» Куай Ляну даже хотелось, чтобы у него не было друзей. Он с радостью отказался бы и от Смоука, и от Сектора, и от Сайрекса, променял их на молчаливый страх и полные завистливой злобы взгляды. Они не смели и рта открыть, не то что попытаться отстоять свое превосходство, все эти жалкие слабаки, потому что ни один из них не мог сравниться с Би-Ханом. И Куай Лян тоже не мог, как ни старался. 

Би-Хан казался ему совершенством. И чудовищем — одновременно и куда чаще. 

— Чем объясняется твоя неудача на сей раз, ученик? 

— Брат, я… 

— Молчать! Как положено обращаться к наставнику? 

Куай смотрел в чужие глаза, набирался смелости и выплевывал жалкую насмешку: 

— Так молчать или обращаться? Ты уже сам определись, а потом… 

Договаривал он уже в карцере: громко, многословно и с чувством. Всякий раз подбирал необыкновенно остроумные обидные фразы, которые безнадежно забывались, стоило ему снова оказаться в поле зрения Би-Хана. Словно горло перехватывало. Вот так и на этот раз. 

— Чем объясняется твое непослушание, ученик? 

Начинается. И опять с того же. Кто ему доложил на этот раз, или он, мать его, и вправду вездесущий, вроде призрака или демона, как о нем говорят? 

— Не понимаю, о чем именно речь, наставник. 

Сильнее всего Би-Хана бесили две вещи: криво надетая форма и упрямство. Куай прекрасно это знал и потому старательно демонстрировал и то, и другое, надеясь, что на этот раз выдержки брата надолго не хватит и можно будет снова поговорить с сырыми земляными стенами карцера. Все лучше, чем с тем, кто тебя слушает, но не желает слышать. Но на Би-Хана, к несчастью, напало желание пооткровенничать. 

— Знаешь, Куай, я долгие годы надеялся, что из тебя вырастет что-то путнее, но, как выяснилось, напрасно. И тебя, и твоего дружка Смоука давно следовало изгнать из клана. 

— Так чего ждешь? — пожал плечами Куай, почувствовав, как загорелись от обиды щеки — в очередной раз. — Иди и донеси на нас Грандмастеру, своего любимого ученика и надежду клана он точно послушает. Пусть нас выставят. 

Би-Хан снова принялся расхаживать по комнате, заложив руки за спину. Куай испугался — а ну как карцером дело не кончится? С Би-Хана станется и Грандмастеру донести, и потребовать изгнания на общем смотре, и его послушают. Всегда слушали. А ведь дело-то пустяковое, подумаешь, пара бутылок выпивки, забытой кем-то из заказчиков. 

— Ты сдохнешь от голода и холода, Куай Лян. Знаешь, что бывает с беспризорными и бездомными? Будешь шататься по улицам, пока не свалишься с ног от усталости. Или тебя ограбят, заберут все ценное и изобьют напоследок. А ты не сможешь защититься, потому что ты неуч, слабак и трус, но ни мне, ни кому бы то ни было еще не будет дела до этого. Да что там, до тебя и сейчас никому дела нет, кроме меня, а твои дружки тайком над тобой потешаются, — вдруг произнес Би-Хан будничным тоном, будто отдавал распоряжение, кому сегодня достанется ночное дежурство. 

— Что ты сказал? — пробормотал Куай Лян. Би-Хан смерил его презрительным взглядом, а потом повторил сказанное — громко, четко и по слогам. Так, будто разговаривал с конченым идиотом. 

Этого Куай Лян не выдержал. Вскочил, опрокинув стул, схватил его за ножку и, размахнувшись, запустил в Би-Хана. Тот легко шагнул в сторону. Стул ударился о стену, отбив несколько кусков штукатурки, разломился на части и с грохотом свалился на пол. Би-Хан проводил взглядом раскатившиеся в разные стороны деревяшки, метнулся тенью к Куаю и по своей привычке ударил кулаком снизу вверх, так, что у того оглушительно и звонко лязгнули зубы и тут же зазвенело в ушах. Потом, не давая времени опомниться, саданул локтем по согнутой спине и приготовился было уронить на пол, чтобы как следует отходить тяжелыми сапогами. Однако Куай Лян слишком хорошо выучил эту последовательность, чтобы сдаться так просто. Особенно после того, что услышал. Следующие минуты стерлись из его памяти — опомнился он только тогда, когда его перехватили за локти и оттащили от лежавшего на полу Би-Хана. Кто-то тут же услужливо передал веревку, но Куай Лян не пытался сопротивляться: зрелище бесчувственного тела отбило у него не только желание драться, но и вообще шевелиться, смотреть, слышать и дышать. Это оказалось омерзительно, страшно и невыносимо стыдно: поднять руку на собственного брата. Даже тут Би-Хан его превзошел.

В карцер Куай Ляна не отправили. Оттащили в отведенную ему комнату, бросили на койку и развязали веревки. Никто не произнес ни слова: даже для того, чтобы пригрозить наказанием. «Наверное, и вправду теперь выгонят», — подумал Куай Лян. Он просидел в одиночестве до самого вечера и уже решил самовольно покинуть комнату и пойти на поиски кого-нибудь, кто решил бы его судьбу, но тут дверь отворилась, и на пороге показался Би-Хан. Куай Лян так давно не видел его без маски, что даже не сразу узнал. В том числе и потому, что лицо брата было покрыто кровоподтеками и ссадинами. 

— Почему не явился на ужин? — поинтересовался Би-Хан, без приглашения усаживаясь на койку рядом с Куай Ляном. Тот дернулся было с места, чтобы отодвинуться, но ему не позволили. Би-Хан тяжело опустил руку ему на плечо, сжал пальцы, не давая вырваться. 

— Зачем ты притащился? — сердито выплюнул Куай Лян, которого прикосновение обездвижило не хуже веревок. — Скоро меня изгонят, избавишься от меня наконец. 

— Тебя не изгонят. 

— Да неужели? Грандмастер был не в настроении выслушивать твои жалобы? 

— Я убедил его, чтобы тебя не изгоняли, — сказал Би-Хан. 

— Сам уйду, — горько усмехнулся Куай. — Нет больше сил смотреть на тебя. 

— Так не смотри. 

— Что? 

— Что слышал. Почему ты все время на меня оглядываешься? Ходишь по пятам, повторяешь мои слова, движения, лезешь со мной в одни и те же миссии. Ты словно тень, Куай. Толку из тебя так и не вышло — вот к чему все это привело. 

Куай закрыл руками лицо: у него снова зазвенело в ушах, как от удара. Каждый нерв отозвался болью. 

— Нет, я знал, конечно, что ты не испытываешь ко мне особенной привязанности, но чтоб так… Впрочем, хорошо, что ты сказал это. Жаль, правда, что только сейчас. 

— Мне тоже жаль, Куай Лян, — ответил Би-Хан. — Но теперь, я надеюсь, ты больше не станешь портить себе жизнь иллюзиями. 

— Нет. Теперь я тебя ненавижу. Такой брат мне не нужен. 

Би-Хан кивнул, видимо, вполне удовлетворенный услышанным, поднялся и пошел к двери. Куай Лян брезгливо дернул плечом, заставляя тепло прикосновения, оставшееся на коже, поскорее исчезнуть. На пороге Би-Хан остановился и зачем-то сказал: 

— Я уезжаю послезавтра. Турнир, о котором говорил Шанг Цунг, если помнишь. 

— Убирайся, Би-Хан, — устало сказал Куай Лян. — Мне нет дела до того, куда ты едешь, когда ты вернешься и вернешься ли вообще. Ты мне больше не интересен. 

Би-Хан кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь.


End file.
